


I Dream in Color

by Kakerutori



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Color Blindness, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Colors, Eyes, Fluff, Funny, Green Eyes, Jackbox, Karlnapity, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pining, Talking, Tension, That title’s clever bite me, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakerutori/pseuds/Kakerutori
Summary: “Look at me.”Those words are as tantalizing as an, “I love you.”Basically, George can’t stop staring at those green eyes.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	1. Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it isn’t confusing that I sometimes change past/present tense. George has a few callbacks or reflections, so just FYI!

George was never good at eye contact. For one, he was a bit shy and had only started that current year to push himself to study abroad. Also, he always felt like people could see straight into his soul and uncover all of his inner thoughts, though he knew that was impossible. Even though he felt comfortable with his new friends in the dormitory, he especially didn’t look at them because their eyes were always preoccupied by a game, as were his. Slowly, though, he learned to connect gazes and genuinely look at other’s eyes, and he grew to like it. He felt safe.

But something was strange about Dream. George had always felt comfortable with his roommate, and they often talked outside of activities. Yet, Dream suddenly made him regret ever wanting to make eye contact with people.

His eyes. They’re yellow to him, but there is a glint of something different. His eyes seem to glitter subtly yet so vividly. The hue taunts him with the way it moves, and every glance he steals every day reveals a slightly different shade. The only thing constant is the rim of his iris, which looks dark and almost brown but also seems to reflect a color he can’t focus on. When did he start looking at those deep, beautiful orbitals-

“George?”

George snaps back to reality and looks down at his papers. _Oh, God, I was staring._

Dream only smiles. “You zoned out on me. I was asking if you wanted to go over to Alex’s today.”

He stares at his nearly finished work and nods, daring to look back up. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“He wants to host a Jackbox party with some other exchange guys. I bet you’ve met them.”

“I’ve been with you more than the other exchange students, Dream.”

Dream laughs, “Oh, right. We’ll meet them together, then.”

George bites his lip and nods. Dream is always one to comfort. Ever since he heard about the new exchange students that year, he jumped at the opportunity to meet them and almost immediately clung to George. George was shocked but excited by his enthusiasm. In turn, the two simply clicked.

-

“I’m Clay, but call me Dream.”

“Dream?” George asked curiously.

“It’s just my pseudonym that I really like.”

“It doesn’t even sound like your name, though.”

“It doesn’t have to.”

“I think it should. Why isn’t it?”

No one had ever questioned his name so quickly. Dream smirked. “I like you.”

“...What?” George quipped nervously.

Dream broke out in laughter that resonated in the room despite the fairly noisy chatter all around them.

-

“So, when do we go?”

“He said he’ll text the group chat when he’s ready. He does have to gather everyone. Knowing him, it’ll probably be later tonight.”

“Yeah, okay.” George resumes his work and picks up his pen, twirling it in his fingers as he stares at his last question.

Dream sighs, looking down at his textbook and then up, intrigued. “How do you do that?”

George snickers. “This? I just do it.”

Dream tilts his head coyly and attempts to copy him with his right hand, fumbling and dropping the pen immediately. He looks at George and pouts. “How?”

George laughs. “I can’t explain it.”

“Yes, you can. Come on! Step by step.”

George sighs, “I don’t even think about it, I can’t.”

Dream stares at George, unimpressed and not realizing the spell he casts on the latter. George’s face softens from his teasing smile as he meets those eyes, pupils faintly flickering and irises darker than usual. He looks away quickly and continues focusing on his work, heart fluttering at the thought of staring into those beacons of light forever.

_Oh, no._

~~~

The evening quickly arrives, and just as Dream predicts, Alex texts the chat. The two head down a few floors and to his room, knocking at his door.

The door cracks open carefully but then opens fully. “Hey, guys! Get in here!” Alex chirps, beckoning them in. He lays a hand on George’s shoulder excitedly. “I didn’t think you’d come, George, you’re always busy or sleeping every time I ask.”

“Yeah, Dream painstakingly convinced me,” George pokes.

“Oh, come on.” Alex shakes his head, playfully signalling his annoyance while quickly moving ahead of the two to introduce everyone. “Move, Karl,” he starts, pushing the unwilling Karl out of the way and into Nick.

“Hey!” Karl and Nick exclaim simultaneously, laughing.

Alex gestures to each person as he introduces them. “Okay, okay, so this Niki, Floris, and Wilbur.”

The two go around and shake their hands, George trying to remember if he has seen any of them before, but he hasn’t.

“So yeah, we’re all computer tech majors and stuff here who like gaming, isn’t that cool?” Alex comments. “You can thank me later for gathering all of us.”

Dream nods and rolls his eyes. “So where do you guys live?” Like that, Dream forges connections with the three and curiously sits next to them. George follows, sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

“So, George,” Wilbur begins, turning to him, “where are you from?”

“England.”

“Oh, me too.” he sits up with excitement, noticing his accent. “I almost thought you were from here.”

“No, yeah, I just dorm with Dream.”

“Oh, wow, good for you. I would have never dormed with non-exchange students this soon.”

“Yeah, I don’t know, Dream just kinda, took me in.”

The two continue for a while, also adding in Karl and Floris to the conversation, and George starts to realize between his answers that he is infatuated by Dream. His personality, his voice, his general aura. It influences him lightly in every aspect of his new life in the new university. He can’t stop thinking about him. And quickly, he observes, none of the new faces has oculars as bright as Dream’s. He enjoys their humor, though, and the pleasant conversation occupies most of his mind, at least. 

“Did you guys know that Fundy’s a furry?” Wilbur jabs, staring at the flustered man who has established his colloquial name.

“What the hell, man! That’s not true. Not. True,” he asserts, staring daggers into Wilbur who only laughs wickedly.

“Oh, we’re sharing weird facts, now?” Karl nods understandingly.

“It’s not a fact!”

Karl ignores him purposefully while the others snicker. “Well, I think I’m color blind. Just a bit.”

George perks up. “Oh, so am I!”

“Really? Wait, we’ve never talked about this. What colors can you see?”

“Um, well, I have a hard time telling green and yellow apart, but I can definitely see blues.”

“And does red kinda look brown?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh sick, we might have the same type!” Karl reaches out for a high-five.

George returns it, and they both laugh, Karl giggling infectiously. Wilbur and Fundy look at each other and shrug, knowing they can see colors fine.

“So how’s it feel being colorblind?” Fundy asks snidely but jokingly.

George sighs and Karl takes the lead. “I don’t know, like normal! Well, I don’t think I have it as bad as George. I can tell green and yellow apart easily, but they’re kinda similar if they’re too light.”

George freezes. That’s just like Dream’s eyes. Green is a darker yellow to him, but something about Dream’s eyes are dark enough to almost see a difference in hue. On some days, his eyes appear lighter, so that green spark disappears. He peers over at Dream who is moved from the couch and is standing with Nick. His eyes and face are bright with happiness and his smile washes over him, even from afar. George wrings out his hands in nervousness, suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach.

“Yeah, I wish I could see green.”

“Hey, it’s alright though,” Karl smiles at him, knowing how he doesn’t like to talk about it. 

“Yeah, nothing wrong with not… seeing every color,” Fundy adds. “Wait. Did I say that right?”

“Yeah.” Wilbur also consoles, smirking at Fundy. “Well, it was nice to meet you guys, now it’s time to see how you play,” Wilbur says, holding up his phone. “Hey, can we all shut up and play now?” 

Everyone agrees and starts the word game, Quiplash. They all log in and silently type out their answers and snicker at the prompts occasionally. As the rounds present on the TV, a chorus of laughter fills the room, and the noise and comments slowly grow loud enough to surely disturb the rooms next door.

George’s nervous spirit calms as they play, but he still occasionally watches Dream for comfort, trying not to stare at length.

After playing for over an hour, everyone naturally decides to stop and slowly resume conversations, some of the hilarious answers sparking questions.

“You know, George,” Wilbur notes, prying his obvious eyes away from Dream, “you sure look at Dream a lot.”

“I do?” George blushes, placing a hand over his face.

“Just saying,” he hints, not daring to ask explicitly about George’s sexuality lest he lose his trust.

George mulls over his options. Does Wilbur see through him or perhaps could it be seen as a social insecurity? Either way, he can blame one thing: “It’s his eyes,” George admits quietly. “I can tell they’re green, but I can’t exactly see it.”

“Ooh. Yeah, you’re colorblind. Shall I describe it to you?”

“Wilbur!”

He turns to Dream who is still far away and squints, studying his eyes. “They’re green, alright. They’re kinda yellow, too, but the outsides are clearly green. Like emeralds and peridot.”

Of course they look like precious jewels, with or without color, George whines to himself.

“Wait, can you see Karl’s eyes?” Wilbur distracts him briefly.

“Yeah, they’re a nice blue. I can see his fine.”

Suddenly, Dream walks up from behind George and tousles his hair, to which George flinches. “This was fun, but I gotta go. Stupid early course tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll come later.” he acknowledges, deciding to stay a while longer. He would rather not be alone with his thoughts and Dream, that night, anyway.

“Are you two that systematic?”

“Hm?”

“Do you guys, like, check up on each other all the time like that?”

George frowns, furring his brows in thought. “Yeah. Wouldn’t you want to know where your roommate is?”

“Not at all, mine’s always out. We just don’t see each other a lot.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.”

“Sure are lucky. But hey, he’s a decent guy, and some people are shit as it is. I’d take an absent roommate over an awful one.” 

“Yeah. And I guess I am.” George blushes. 

Slowly, talking turns to yawning, and people start heading back to their rooms, creating a ruckus of goodbyes every time. As George heads back alone, also showered with the farewells of Alex, Nick, and Karl, the air cool and sky pitch black, he considers the comments that Wilbur makes and dwells on his relationship with Dream. They are quite close, and it had only been a few months since they met.

George settles into bed, heart thumping through his body, terrified of his own wishing thoughts that he swims in.


	2. Red Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to write the part with Sapnap but I low key live for the dumb tension LOL

George cannot think straight after that party, literally. He and Dream both pay little mind to sexuality and are plainly comfortable with any attractions that come their way, but George worries about the building obsession with his roommate. He just got there, for God’s sake, and he beats himself for falling so deeply and so certainly.

Meanwhile, Dream’s emotions stir in his body, knowing that George is his soulmate, platonic or not. When they sit in their bedroom that next night, Dream notices George’s dashingly comfortable position and handsomely focused countenance, grumbling about a course. He can’t believe someone so alluring can be so close to him. He hesitates to say anything, though, unwilling to make George angry for interrupting him.

It seems like perfect moments slip away.

The following morning, Dream and George relax at the same counter where they study, both with their laptops. The light from the computer reflects onto Dream’s face and highlights his eyes with a bright blue, blocking the subtleties in its color. George sighs loudly, louder than he expects.

Dream picks up on the sound immediately. “Something wrong?” He doesn’t draw his gaze away from his screen.

George looks up, at a slight loss for words. Ever since Wilbur pointed it out, he starts to look at Dream longer than he wants to. He’s captured by the curves in his face, the golden tone in his hair, the plushness of his lips, all alongside the vivid color in his eyes. He gives in to that one thing. He has a reason, after all. How weird can it be?

“Well, not exactly.”

Dream smirks at the awkward reply. “What’s up, then?”

“Can I,” he gulps, “look at your eyes?”

“What?” Dream finally looks up at him.

George can feel his heart spiralling into a deep abyss of want. He suppresses it. He needs to talk through it first.

He repeats, “Can I look at your eyes?”

Dream fully smiles and dares to laugh. “Like, just look at them?”

“Yeah.”

He rests his head in his hand. “Sure.”

All he has to do is ask, but George hates how easily and sweetly Dream allows him to sink further and further. George leans closer, imbibing in the face before him. Green. It must be. It’s not the same yellow as normal. It’s darker today. He turns his focus on one eye, then the other.

Dream notes how deeply George stares. “Glad you like the view.”

George doesn’t reply, willing his mouth to hold back a smile at the dorky comment.

Dream smiles initially but settles into a neutral expression, lips relaxed and open. He starts to see the lovely features that grace George’s face as the latter observes intensely. He’s never looked at George this long before. _He’s stunning._ The tiny ciliary muscles in Dream’s eyes contract in his admiration, widening his pupils, unintentionally giving George even less color.

“Why do you want to look at me? What do you see?” Dream eventually asks, breaking the small, indescribable tension.

“Well, I know I can’t see green, but I swear I see it in your eyes. I’ve never seen a color like it before.”

Dream’s heartbeat briefly quickens. George never likes to talk about color, but in the moment he sounds so _interested._ Despite all the late night talks, the stress crammings, the rantings, the dumb explanations of American things, in that single moment, Dream feels closer to George than he has ever been before. It’s a wonder what staring into someone’s eyes will do.

Dream shakes the lingering thoughts away quickly, trying to acknowledge only the psychological trap he places on them and breaks the ridiculous staring contest.

“Alright, let’s stop.”

George laughs, succeeding in not blushing. “Okay. Sorry, that felt like too long.”

Dream still heeds to George’s fascination, treading closely to his thoughts. “Y’know, if you like my eyes that much, you could take a picture of them.”

George stifles a deep laugh, one of anxiety and bitter desire. He shakes his head and sighs, “No, it’s fine.”

“Yeah, the phone camera quality isn’t the best. Oh!” Dream straightens his posture. “Alex has a really good camera!”

Dream’s sudden energy drags George back to reality. He snickers, “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

George smiles and reaches over for his phone, pulling up Alex’s number. “I want it if you’re okay with it.”

Dream laughs as George texts swiftly, impressed by his eagerness. “I was kinda joking, but sure.”

_Hey I want something from you_

Dream continues as George texts. “You’re so… cute.”

George pushes away the comment, not letting it get to his head, rolling his eyes.

_ew what are you asking?_

George huffs, shocked at both the speed and the content of Alex’s reply. 

_Can I use your camera?_

_why_

George pauses, suddenly realizing his indiscreet request. Screw it, he tells himself.

_Dream’s eyes_

Dream processes, glancing at George as he texts, the latter’s mouth upturned slightly. George really is the most tender, most ambitious yet careful, most lovely friend he’s ever had. He’s the most beautiful, too...

_WTF LOL  
you’re serious?_

_Yes_

_do u have his consent_

_Of course I do wth_

_WAIT he’s letting you??_

_Yes Quack_

_k then you can, just don’t take too many pictures ;)_

George lightly blushes. “This idiot-meister. He’ll let me have the camera.”

Dream notes his expression, chuckling softly at the absurdity of the situation. _He’s so obvious._ “Okay, when?”

_When can I come get it_

_shouldn’t I take it I know how to use it_

George sighs again at the thought of confessing to Quackity, let alone Dream. 

_Can you explain how to use it_

He begins to hear Dream’s endearing and repressed laughter, biting his lip and locking his eyes on his phone to settle his stirring heart. 

_bruh just come over I’m free now let’s talk about it_

That is sufficient, George considers. “Can you go over with me now?”

Dream chuckles low, hiding his blushing face with his hair. “I have to submit something in ten minutes. You go ahead of me.”

George nods, happy with the amazing timing, and heads down to Alex’s place. When he raps at the door, he is quickly met by Nick, whom he never often calls by his real name.

“Hey, Sapnap. Where’s Alex?”

“Uh, Karl took him into his room, why?” He states bluntly.

As if on cue, someone yelps from behind the door. George sucks in a breath of fear and takes a step back. Nick giggles and grabs George’s sleeve and pulls him in roughly. 

“Don’t worry about it, they’re probably just making out.”

George sputters, nearly breaking out into a laughing fit. Nick shushes him and closes the door quietly behind them.

“So what’s up?” He starts nonchalantly.

George laughs, briefly ignoring his own situation to focus on the one practically right in front of him. “Wait, wait, wait. He and Karl are together? I thought that you...”

Nick flushes faintly, settling on the couch and looking away. “It’s complicated.”

George also flushes but from laughter, taken aback. He admires that. He wishes he could be that bold.

“Neither of them are that touchy, but put them together and something crazy happens.”

“I see,” George whispers, unconsciously staring at the closed door, sitting next to Nick but on the side closer to the short hall to their room.

To both of their surprises, something heavy clatters onto the floor.

“Uh, I think you should get out of here, actually.” Nick coughs, nervous. “Shouldn’t I, uh, help you out?” Nick pushes the topic back onto George.

“Oh, okay.” George cringes. _Yeah, let’s not think about that._ “I want Alex’s camera.”

“What for?”

“To take a picture, what else?” George shuts him down, immediately to his regret.

“George, you can tell me,” Nick purrs suddenly, grabbing a fist of George’s shirt by the collar, “or else I’m gonna make you hear everything.”

George dives into Nick’s eyes, the dark brown and slight rays of gray shooting daggers into his. He sighs, willing to give Nick an answer. He trusts him, anyway. “Whoa, tiger.”

At the joke, Nick softens his grip immediately and smiles. “I’m curious.”

“Yeah, you are, in more ways than one.”

His smile disappears in a flash. Nick blushes with painful restraint. “I don’t like you, calm down.”

“No, not me.” George flickers his eyes to the side and then back to Nick, clearly looking to the door.

Nick bursts with a beautiful red and shoves George’s heaving shoulders back, nearly knocking both of them over with the force. “God, what the heck. I want to punch you! You better tell me what you want the camera for now!”

George bites his lip and stifles a hard, piercing laugh, relishing in his keen awareness. After that stunt, he deserves to know. George slowly stops laughing. “It’s for Dream.”

“What? He made you get it?” Nick rubs his face, recovering from the shock.

“No, it’s for a picture of him.” He realizes how strange that sounds.

Nick carries on from the sudden embarrassment quickly, smirking at the incredibly awkward answer. “I see you judging me, but you’re the freak! Why the hell would you want a picture of Dream?”

“No, okay, not his entire body,” he emphasizes his words, “it’s his eyes.”

“You’re so weird, I can’t believe he even likes you.”

“He agreed to it.”

“Really?? Then you’re both weird. You live together, why would he even agree? That’s so stupid.”

“Well, but ah-I,” George stammers, now becoming the flustered one, “I want to look at them all the time.”

“Why? So you can practice staring into his,” Nick stutters, remembering his color blindness, “yellow eyes? Well, I guess yellow eyes are kinda cool.”

“N-no, it’s not that, it’s that I think I see green.”

Nick gasps, mind finally clicking. He teases, “So he’s like, magic to you?”

“What?!”

“Your one cure?” Nick quickly gets up and out of George’s reach.

“Shut up!” George groans.

“Damn, George. Did you ask him out yet?” He walks farther away, seemingly aimlessly.

George sighs uneasily but shoots back, “Seriously, Mr. Full-of-questions, why don’t you get to business already? I’ll come back later if that makes you happy.”

Nick scoffs and tosses George the camera from behind. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll do mine, and you better do yours.” He stops by the couch, proximal to the suspiciously fallen silent room. “Or I’ll make you join, too.”

“You won’t. You’ll be busy.” George stands up quickly, annoyed.

“True.” Nick then winks at him seductively, only chuckling. George walks off without another word, silently agreeing to face his destiny with Sapnap despite his trembling body retaliating. He opens the door to leave only to be met with Dream who is holding his hand up in a fist, ready to knock.

“Oh, wow, you just caught me.“

Like a movie, Dream’s eyes sparkle at him. George can feel himself falling apart.

“So wha-“

George hurriedly slams the door shut behind him and sighs, gripping the camera in his now sweaty hands. “Let’s go back. I got the camera.”

“Okay,” Dream agrees, confused but understanding enough. He rushes over to match George’s hastened pace. “Are you okay?”

George cannot even find his heart at this rate of mental stimulation. “Yeah, I just had a… talk with Sap.”

“With Nick? So not Ale-?”

George slows down going up the stairs, still looking down, allowing them to walk side by side comfortably.

“Okay, sorry. No more questions yet. Let’s just get back.” Dream knows him perfectly to wait for his reply. George sighs, touched.

The wind whips through the bright, unshuttered halls and relaxes George slightly, allowing his face to settle into a normal color before finally arriving at their dorm room. Dream follows him quietly, leaving the door ajar, anticipating a response.

George gulps down the dryness of his throat.

Dream slowly advances to him, taking the camera out of his hand and placing it on the kitchen table. “So what happened?”

“Let’s just say I’m uncomfortable.” George faintly trembles, looking to the side.

“Oh, is it too personal?” Dream asks softly.

“Well, it was just, just…” Of course not, George laments to himself. Almost nothing is too personal with Dream, he trusts him so much. He is simply _violently_ awakened. Angry at Sapnap. Angry at himself. Ridiculously in love with the one mere centimeters away from him.

“Take your time.” Dream comfortingly rests his hand on George’s collarbone, almost on his shoulder.

George stiffens, heart beating wildly, not habituating to Dream’s touch. His hand is so gentle, his voice is so clear.

“Look at me.”

He looks up and his thoughts are cut, snapped by the wavelengths of those irises. They’re serious, and they’re so, so green and perfectly crafted.

_Damn you, Wilbur. Damn you, Nick. And damn you, Clay, damn you forever for being so kind and so attractive. Those words are are tantalizing as an,_

“I love you.”

_Fuck._

“Oh.” Dream blinks quickly, his eyes glistening. In turn, George can’t look away.

George chokes, incredulously shocked at himself for slipping up so easily.

“And is that what’s wrong?” Dream’s eyes dance between George’s as they stare hopelessly.

He weakens. “No. Forget what’s wrong, I-I just, I,” he stammers. “I want to do everything with you. I love you, Dream. I-I wish that I don’t have to go back home next year be-because I’ll miss you…”

George never told him he loved him before. Dream could die from how cute he looked and sounded saying it. Twice, even. Dream settles into an assured smile, heart bursting. “Relax, Georgie.”

George nearly keels over at the sound of his nickname. He can only guess that the hollow darkness forming on Dream’s soft cheeks is red.

“You know, you should see how huge your pupils are, George. Maybe I should take a picture of how pretty they look.”

George gasps, his brain short-circuiting, realization and a new blush forming. _Pretty?_ His breath quickens.

Dream gently caresses George’s chin with his other hand still atop his shoulder girdle. He smiles at the brilliant shades of pink that cover George’s face, leaning closer and tilting George’s face upward, staring at his mouth.

“So pretty.” He continues teasing, not returning the words.

George gulps again, harder. His swallow subtly moves Dream’s hand.

“Clay.”

Their eyes are blown, drowning in each other’s sights.

“I love you, too, George.”

Dream finally closes the gap between them, cupping George’s chin a bit harder to gain leverage. Dream’s lips relax into George’s. George dies and resuscitates on the spot, heart pumping a million times a second. He closes his eyes and lets the world grow dark, only feeling Dream, finally. _Finally._

George grazes his previously frozen hands up Dream’s back, resting behind him and pulling them closer, bodies almost touching entirely. Dream sighs into the touch and George gasps between their still affixed lips. Dream pulls back carefully, enough to barely focus on George’s charming freckles. Their lips brush together slightly, exchanging warm breaths.

“I love you so much, I would die for you, George,” Dream whispers deeply. Want, profound want that Dream swept away the minute they met, slowly begins to uncover itself.

The tremendously comforting words flood George’s entire body, gracing his ears first. He tries to lean closer. “Dream, please,” George squeaks, embarrassed at how much he wants to keep kissing him.

Dream mumbles, lost in George’s expression, “You’re so precious, George.” He leans back down and kisses George harshly, complying to both of their surging desires. George breathes happily, gripping tighter into Dream’s back. His lips are soft and yet rough, altogether electrifying. George stops shaking.

Dream moves his hand from George’s clavicle to his back, loving every curve on the smaller man. He barely resists digging his nails into his clothes and underlying skin, wanting more. The warmth between their faces and chests are amazing.

George starts panting, signaling Dream to let him take a breath. They pull back messily.

“I can’t believe I was so nervous for this,” George gasps vulnerably.

Dream smiles fondly, only partly out of breath. “Oh, come on, I’m always here for you, George.” He strokes his thumb along George’s cheek. “But, I don’t know, maybe you would have felt better if you kissed me fifteen minutes ago.”

George blushes even further, unbeknownst to him that such is even possible, and he smiles weakly through it. “My mistake.”

Dream bites his lip in a smile, mesmerized at the sight before him, in his arms. George looks ravishing, flushed red, lips kissed even redder, and sweat glazing his face. George swims in similar sights, except his focus is, of course, on Dream’s eyes and the deep green that he’s miraculously seeing.

Suddenly, Dream breaks their tranquil eyeing and grabs George just under his glutes. George takes in a sharp breath and opens his mouth to complain when Dream picks George up, allowing the latter to swing his legs up and around Dream’s body for balance. Dream flushes under the weight of his beautiful friend as George flushes from the intimate contact.

“Just thought we should get a little more comfortable,” Dream whispers, and George clings to Dream, burying his head in Dream’s chest. He giggles, so fresh from happiness as his heart quickens in anticipation. Dream saunters shortly to the couch beside them and gracefully lays George down flat on his back. Dream then lays over him smoothly, rapt by George’s still weak breaths and hot skin.

A breeze flows into the room, somehow. Their windows are closed. They both don’t notice it.

They kiss fervently as if nothing else in the world matters but each other. Hands wander along side and back, legs tangle after only a few minutes, and hearts beat as one. Both forget their surroundings, until-

“Hey, Dream?” A voice slowly approaches down the hall. “Oh, the door’s open. Dre~am? How was the-“ He gasps.

Both soon process the sounds, and their eyes shoot open and turn to the door, facing the deeply embarrassed Darryl.

“Ugh, you muffin heads! Close the door,” he groans, reaching for the handle and shutting it for them.

After a moment of silence and shock, Dream bursts into laughter, George following with broken and embarrassed giggles. In his bliss, Dream’s chortling and wheezing sound brighter than ever.

They come to calm, staring at each other again. Dream sighs down at George, enjoying the auburn and the creases on his cheeks as he smiles and blushes.

“Shouldn’t we go see-?”

“Bad can wait,” Dream assures.

He runs his hands up George’s shoulders sweetly and smirks. “And y’know what? Forget the camera. You can look at me forever, George.” He presses them together again, sealing their lips for what feels like an eternity in a single touch.


End file.
